The Darkness within
by YaoiLover90
Summary: When Hikari and Taichi are alone at home the do not realise that they are in great danger.Taito plz read and review I sux at sumarries :3 Slight Lemon Finally Complete
1. Alone

The Darkness within

…... Hikari has been having bad dreams and don't know why and when the dark ocean wants her to be their queen who will be the king... I suck at summary (Taito)

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or their characters.

Chapter 1: Alone

Hikari: 15 Taichi: 17 Yamato: 17 Sora: 17 (Sora is not really a main character) Oh and also if you see a writer called PrincessRandi tell her to find me I want to read one of her stories. First story so plzz be Gentle.

Deep in a castle in the dark ocean a group of Darkdivermon has been talking about what to do now since their master has been destroyed. "We need a new ruler to help us take over the human and digital world" a divermon finally said. Another one said "what about the Keeper of light". They all nodded and agreed to that idea. "We should be able to corrupt her to make her our queen". Then another said "Wait if we have a queen who should be her King". The dark council had a problem what is a queen without a queen. Then a wise divermon said to them "We will pick who she is closest to". They all agreed to it and start to see who she was close to.

Meanwhile...

In the Yagami household Hikari woke up very sleepy. She has been bad dreams and could not sleep well. It was a Saturday and was 12 pm. She asked herself _why mom didn't wake us she always does when it's late._ She got up and looked around the house and saw a note

_Kids _

_We had to leave for 2 weeks sorry for the intravenous but your grandmother is sick so we will visit to see if see is alright there is money in the cookie jar and don't let Taichi spend it all its suppose to last and be safe. _

_Mom_

She had an idea of buying pizza now but she would wake Tai to tell him the news. Since they have defeated malomyotismon they had more quality time together and they both now had separate rooms. She walks to Tai's room to see if he was awake and he wasn't. She was surprised he was sleeping but she tried to wake him up. "Hey Tai we have the house all to ourselves". This woke Tai up and was very confused. Tai then said "what do you mean by that". She then said "Mom and Dad left to visit grandma for 2 whole weeks and left us some money but I wont tell you where" She smile and he said "oh yeah well just see about that". And before she got out the room Tai tackled her to the ground and started to tickled her. "Tell me where it is or I'll mess up your room". She told him in between breaths "No way you might spend it and besides my room is already messy". Tai then told her "It's in the cookie jar isn't it". Before she could say any thing he got up and went to the kitchen and look for the cookie jar but not find it. "Mom put it somewhere you don't know and only mom and me knows". He then said defeated "fine but what do you want to eat now"." How about we go out and get dressed so you don't find out where the cookie jar is hidden". "Sounds like a plan except for the cookie jar crack". They both got dressed and went out for food.

Meanwhile...

Back at the dark ocean the divermon had found out who she is closet to. "I know who the keeper of light is closet to". "Who is it then"? "It seems that she is close to the keeper of courage". The other Darkdivermon said "Then he will be her king and help us destroy and conquer the world". They now know who will be their new rulers and to capture them to make them king and queen.

I know that it is a bad story but tell me if it is reading material and help me find PrincessRandi and plz rate and review.


	2. Captive

Here is the new Chappie surprise, surprise that it was very quick but I needed to write them down on paper.Plz rate and review. Help me find PrincessRandi and tell her to find me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters.

Chapter 2: Capture

Tai and Kari were having the time of their lives they ate at McDonalds for breakfast, they had pizza for lunch, they were going to take the pizza and go home when they saw Yamato and Tekeru (I don't know how to spell his name)."Hey Kari isn't that matt and T.K over there" Tai said. "Yeah want them to come over" Kari said. Tai said "Sure why not the more the merrier". They called out Yamato and Takeru's name and they spotted them. "What are you doing here and with pizza for 12" Yamato joked. Tai said "very funny but this has to last for dinner too".T.K said confused "what your mom have those weird foods again and trying to find something edible to eat". "NO our mom and dad are gone for two whole weeks so were celebrating". "If you're celebrating then could we come over"? Tai put his arm around yamato neck and said "you don't have to ask we love it when you guys come over". "So what are we waiting for lets go and have fun". They all left and went to Tai and Kari's apartment.

Meanwhile…….

"So do we capture them now or wait till there is nobody but them" the darkscubamon said. "We should at least wait until there guest leaves and then we will make our move and make them our new rulers". Then the opportunity was there Yamato and Tekeru was going to go leaving them all alone. "Let's get ready and meet our new King and Queen". They vanished and set out to the human world.

Back at the Yagami household……

Yamato and Tekeru say there goodbyes and Yamato told Taichi he had to tell him something very important and Taichi agreed and that he would be there around 2 in the after noon. What Tai didn't know was that yamato was going to tell Tai that he loves him. They left and both of them were alone."Hey hikari is there any pizza left in the fridge" Tai said. Hikari then said "we ran out like 40 minutes ago". Guess I'm gonna see if mom left anything good in the fridge". Sadly there wasn't so they were about to watch some T.V until they heard a noise in there room. "What was that?" Kari said frightened and went closer to Tai. "Kari you stay here and I'll see who is there". Kari then said and was very scared "NO what would happen if there more than one person don't you dare leave me alone". Kari insisted on staying with Tai so he agreed but said to be careful. When they went in the room they saw there computer on and a portal was opened but it was not a portal to the digital world. "Kari did you leave the computer on" Tai said with a hint of fear in his voice. Hikari nodded and said "No and there is something wrong with the screen". Tai looked at it and saw a weird image of a castle. "That will be your new home a castle fit for a King and his Queen" a Voice said out of nowhere. Before they could turn around the lights went out and was pitch black. "Tai what happen to the lights and did you see anybody". Tai said "I don't know and I thought I saw a digimon saying those words". Then they heard the same voice again but it was saying a language Tai and Kari never heard of. Soon after that Kari was getting drowsy and Tai as well."Tai I'm sleepy". "Don't you dare sleep that's what the digimon wants hang in there". But soon he became so tired and collapsed with Kari on the floor. "Let's get them to their new home and make them fell welcome there". The evil Scubamon said. Another scubamon pick up Kari and Tai and both the 2 scubamon and Tai with Kari vanished in the computer and was left on.

Here the new chapters hope its good and plz rate and review on this chapter.


	3. Corrupt

Here is the new chapter I hope that it is still reading material and plz leave a review if it's not a bother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its characters' on with the story

Chapter 3: Corrupt

Tai woke up in daze and did not know where he was._ How did I get here and where's here?_ He looks around and saw that it looks like a castle and he knew it was the castle he saw at the screen before he passed out. The room they were in had a bed he was also in and the walls were dark and two doors. One was open and could see it was a bathroom and the other door was probably the exit. He got out of the bed to see if it was lock and it was._ Damn it why the hell are they keeping us here?_ When he said that he realizes that Kari was also kidnapped. "Kari are you there"? He looked to see if he sees his sister. He stops at the bed and saw her peacefully sleeping of course when she wakes up she won't be very happy. He then notices that someone or something changes her clothes. Her new clothes were like her old ones she used to wear but it was all black even the socks. He looks at himself in the full view mirror that was also in the room and saw his wardrobe have also changed. He was now wearing black pants with a black shirt and a jacket that went down to his ankles (like the one he was wearing in season 2)._ These people really like to wear black._ Then he heard something behind him and saw Kari waking up with a confused look on her face. "Tai what are we doing here and who change your clothes"? He then said "I could ask you the same question". She looked at herself and saw why he said that. "Why are we here and why won't they leave me alone"? Tai look very befuddled and ask "What do you mean they won't leave you alone and who are they"? She then looked at him with a sad look on her face "I mean that these creatures from the dark ocean were in my dreams and they telling me to be there queen but that doesn't explain why you're here". Tai looked at her with great fear what would happen if they didn't take him with her she would have been here all alone. "Don't you worry about that they are not getting my sister". Kari looked at her older brother and said "Thank you for helping me you always know how to calm me down". "Anytime Kari now let's find a way out of this hellhole". Before they could say anything else the door swung open and they saw 2 creatures that looked like divermon but eviler. "So nice that you both have woken up welcome to your new home". That made Tai mad and said "What do you mean our new home let us go"! The Divermon just laugh and said "Why would we release our new King and Queen"? Then Kari said "What King who is this King you're talking about"? Now both of the divermon laugh maniacally and the Divermon said "what kind of question is that your are right beside him". That made Kari and Tai fear for the worst "What are you talking about I am not a King and Kari won't be your Queen either"? The Darkdivermon said "We need new rulers to help take over the digital world and your world as well". Kari said with a hint or fear in her voice "What happen to your old King that you need new rulers"? The second divermon walk towards them with a book and said "Our old master had died in the hands of Malomyotismon and since he is now gone we can finish what he could not". That being said the Divermon open the book and put it in the middle of the room. "So that's why you need new rulers just for your own selfish reason"! Tai said in fury. "Oh quite the contrary we need you two to help lead our armies and we will give you powers that you have never seen". That said the other Divermon started to recite a spell and chanting it over and over. Tai said "Forget it we will never help you take over any world and try to hurt innocent human and digimon". The Divermon said "we'll just see about that if you will not join us by free will then we will take it and corrupt it to what we need". Then Tai felt a sharp pain in his stomach and soon felt sleepy. "Oh no Tai are you all right"? Then she too felt the sharp pain in her stomach and was also getting sleepy. "Tai can you hear me?" But he was out cold and she too passed out. The Darkdivermon laugh evilly and said "Soon you both will be our new King and Queen and help us take over the both worlds". Then he saw the other divermon and said to him "If they wake up you tell them they are our new rulers and show them around and tell me when they wake up". The divermnon just nodded and the other Divermon left with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile……

Yamato was waiting in his house for Tai to come and to tell him something very important._ Where the hell is he he's fucking 2 hours late and he's not picking up_. He then said out loud "That's it I'm going to his house and say it in front of his sister". What he didn't know was that Tai was also going to tell him that he's in love with him as well even as much as Yamato did. Yes it was true Yamato loved Tai and he wanted to tell him so much and he thought today was that day but now. "What could be taking him so long"? With that being said he left very angry and went to his car._ Now I'll see what was so important that he forgot about our talk we were suppose to have._ Then he drove off to Tai and Kari's apartment.

There it is and if you want to know where its set it is in the end of season 2 so plz leave a review if it's not a bother.


	4. Tainted souls

Here's the new chapter and I will take the advice of a reviewer and spread my sentences

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon only my ideas

"Tai Tai you better open this door or I will break it down do you even hear me"? Yamato banged and banged but there was no answer and it was really pissing him off. "Tai I swear if you're in there I will fucking kill and make Kari an only child". Still no answer until he saw a shiny object and found out it was the door key

_Heh must have not seen it when I was banging the door in _Yamato thought embarrassedly. He put the key in and it fit. "Tai brace yourself I'm going to kill". But he stopped talking when he saw nobody there._ What? I could have sworn that he was there nobody saw him or Kari leave since morning._ He look to see if there left but he only saw the pizza boxes that they ate last night and he knew that Kari always clean up._ Where could they be?_ He then thought of looking in there rooms._ There not in Kari's rooms there probably in Tai's._ He walked in Tai's room and only saw the computer on. _He left his computer on that is kind of like him but Kari always turn it off before they go somewhere._ He knew something was wrong there were not seen or heard since last night. "I've got to call the other and tell them what's going on". He took out his cell phone and called everybody to see if they saw Tai or Kari._ Nobody seen them even T.K I guess I have to call Sora._ Since he broke up with her they kind of evaded each other since the breakup even calling each other.

He punched in Sora phone number and waited to see if she picked up. "Hello" he knew it was Sora."Sora I know it has been a while since we talked but I have to ask you something". "Oh and what's that are you telling me that you want to get back together"? Sora said with a hint of irritability. "No I'm seeing if you seen Tai or Kari". "Why did something happen"? She said with a worrying voice. "I'm not quite sure I check there apartment and there not there , I tried calling everyone to see if they saw them but nobody saw them at all". "I'm sorry but I haven't seen them but I'll call if I do, oh and Yamato sorry about what happen on the phone earlier". It's okay and please do call me if you see or heard from them". They both hang up and Yamato thought long and hard to see where else could they be._ Tai don't you worry I'll find you and Kari too._

Meanwhile….

In a village in the digital world were digimon was running for there lives, behind them were the reason they were running. There were 2 being that looked like humans but were pure evil. "There's no point in running my queen and I will find you and destroy you". The being shot out a dark orb out of his hand and killed 12 digimon in one blow. "This is much better than being stuck in the castle" the other being said with much maliciousness in her remark. "I couldn't agree more my Queen this is more fun than being stuck at the castle". "So what do you want to do now Tai"? "Oh I don't Kari know how but more destruction and Chaos" "That sounds like a plan let's have some more fun". With that being said she kissed him not on the cheeks but on the lips. The darkdivermon erased all memory of there lives in the human world even the fact that there were brother and sister. They left with a fact of satisfaction and left to destroy more villages and to cause more pain and suffering.

How do you like it, it is longer than my other chapters so like always plz rate and review oh I'm still looking for princessRandi plz help me find her, see you later.


	5. Where are you?

Here's my new chapter hope my new chapter is still reading material and help me find PrincessRandi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas

It's been 2 whole days since Kari and Tai went missing and the digidestined are trying to find them. Matt is the one who really works to find Tai and Kari but mostly Tai._Tai you went missing before I told you how I felt about, I wanted to tell you that I love you._ That was the reason he wanted to find Tai he wanted to tell him he loves him but he was afraid that Tai might not feel the same way and that could ruined there friendship.

_I don't care if it ruined our friendship I need to tell you Tai or I will never have peace of mind._ They even looked in the digital world and nothing. Augomon (don't know how to spell his name) and Gatomon were searching high and low for there human partners and days passed and they keep getting weaker and weaker there human partners were not with them.

"We'll find them won't we Augomon"? "Sure we will there out there safe and just waiting for us to find them I know there safe just you wait". With that sign of reassurance they went out and search more to find them. Then they saw a horrible sight that made them have chills down there spines. They saw a village that was completely destroyed and saw two figures that were very familiar to them. "Tai", "Kari". The two figures turned and face them to see that they were them but were pure evil. "Well look what we got here my queen two digimon that think they know us what should we do with them". "Oh I don't my King how about we destroyed them". The two digimon were shock at what they said and was frozen by fear. "Kari what are saying you're the keeper of light you don't destroy innocent digimon". "That's the same to you Tai you hate it when digimon are injured what happen to the both of you".

The two teens just looked at them with no change of emotion and Tai said "Do you really think you can stop us try and we will destroy you but for now we will leave and go back to our castle in the dark ocean". Then they both shot out dark orbs out of there hands and Augomon and Gatomon were in pain and on the ground and Tai and Kari just laugh evilly. Then a portal appeared and the two digimon saw inside and knew it was the dark ocean Tai was telling them about. "Let us go my Queen and leave them to die" "Yes let's and have fun in our own way". Kari pulled Tai closer and they left in each others arms. "Tai, Kari don't give in the temptation of darkness try to free yourselves". "Ha don't make me laugh". Kari said as they left in the portal and vanished.

"We have to tell the others and see if they could save them before it's too late". Gatomon agreed and they limp to the nearby television to tell the others what they saw.

Those's my chapter and wait for the next one a hint of romance between Tai and Kari that's all I'm saying see you next time.


	6. Broken

Here's the new chapter it is kind of a Tai Kari romance but in the end I will make it Taito and Takari

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon blah blah blah you know the drill

"What are you saying that you found them" Yamato said as he heard the story Gatomon and Augomon said as they saw what Tai and Kari had become. "I'm sorry Matt but that's true and we couldn't stop them from leaving". "How could this have happen they were fine when I visited them and now your telling me that they destroyed a whole village all by themselves that's impossible even for us digidetined". "Then maybe I could shed some light on this situation". Out of nowhere Gennai came to them as a young man. "Gennai do you know what's happening to Tai and Kari and if you do please tell us how to get them back to normal" Yamato said.

"Calm down I'll tell what happen to them but to change them back is a different story". "See when malomyotismon was still alive he had a habit of killing strong digimon even good and evil and then he went to the dark ocean and saw the darkscubamon's master and destroyed him they went weeks without a leader and soon they had this stupid idea of getting human rulers to help them take over both worlds and that's how Tai and Kari fit in this elaborate plan". Then Yamato said "But I understand that they want Kari for a queen but why did they take Tai was it because he was with her when they try to kidnap Kari". Gennai nodded and continue with his story "I'm afraid not see they think that a queen is nothing without his king and vice versa so they must have thought that since they were related they were the perfect humans to help them take over both worlds.

Yamato, Gatomon, and Augomon just sat there with horrified faces and Yamato finally said "What kind of twisted freak would do that to a brother and sister we have to change them back and stop the bastard's plan". "Very well said but the here's the other problem well actually two". "And what are those two problems Gennai" Gatomon said. "Well here's the obvious problem we don't know how to get there and that will take a couple of days to find a way there". And what's the other problem Gennai".

"The other problem is that they have no memory of there lives in your world and don't even know there even related". "How could they do this to them so are you telling me we have to wait till you could find a way to this dark world". "I'm afraid so Matt I'll keep you posted until we found a portal". "Well at least Tai and Kari's parents don't know what's going on alright we'll wait and keep us posted". With that said Yamato left to the human world and was going to tell the other what is going to happen. _Don't worry Tai I know where you are and I'll wait till then to tell you how much I love you._ He went back home and rested tomorrow is going to be a hard day.

Meanwhile…..

Back in the dark ocean Tai and Kari was having fun of there own. "I love you Kari" as Tai said when he kissed her madly. "I love you too Tai". They were all alone and was in bed making out but soon after that they took off all there clothes and went into bed

(There still making out-). "So what do you want to do tomorrow bedsides making out Kari"? "Well how about more destruction and then we could make out" Kari said as she kissed him on the cheek. "If that's what you want then so be it and you will never have to ask about going into bed cause you know the answer will be yes" Tai said as he kissed her on the lips and soon they both went to sleep. They did that every night since they got there (except the first night when they were still good) but all they did was make out and it went no further then that. Something in there hearts told them that it was wrong but they just ignored that feeling and did it anyway. "There getting stronger every day and soon they'll be strong enough to help us take over both worlds" a darkdivermon said as the light went out and disappeared.

There it is hope it's good the romance was a little short lived but I'll see if I will put more in later chapters and please if it's not a bother leave a review see you guys later.


	7. White past

Here's the new chappie and plz tell me if it's still reading material and thank you Thesmallestghost for giving me a review on every chapter and everyone else who left a review

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

Tai could not sleep every time he closed his eyes he saw a boy with blond hair and blues looking at him with sadness in his eyes. He wakes up in a cold sweat and keeps asking himself who was that guy that he kept seeing in his mind. Kari woke up and still very sleepy and asked him "Tai is something wrong". "No it's nothing go back to sleep I'll be fine". With that said they went to sleep in each others arms and Tai did not see the image of the boy in his mind.

Meanwhile…..

Yamato just finished telling everyone what's going on and told them what happen to Tai and Kari. "I just can't believe that this is happening" Joe stated. "Well it is and what Matt just told us we have to find a way to change Tai and Kari back and to stop the divermon from taking over both worlds" Izzy said and started to type on his laptop to find a way to change Tai and Kari back to normal.

"So how long will it take for Gennai to find us a portal to where Tai and Kari are"? "Well T.K he said at least 2 days until he could find one so we take this time to think of a plan to get them out of there" Matt said. Then they heard Izzy gasped ant told him what's the matter. "There've been attacks where Tentomon lives and he said that he saw Tai and Kari but they were the reason of these attacks. Everyone gasped and just stood there until Matt finally said "Well what are we doing standing here this may be a chance to get them back and to see if they really change like Gatomon and Augomon said". They left to the digital world and see there friends if there still there friend.

Tai and Kari were in the digital world wreaking havoc and destruction in there paths. "This is still fun and look how the digimon run in fear it's very pathetic don't you think Tai". "I couldn't agree more Kari being here with you my love and destroying the dreams of digimon is fun". Then they heard a voice in a distance "Tai, Kari stop this". They saw Matt, T.K, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Yolie, and Cody with there digimon ready to fight. Everyone just looked at there former friends and was shocked at the fact that they did change. "Huh, who are you to tell me to stop my fun when you have to hide behind pathetic digimon". Matt just stood there not knowing if he should be angry or sad there was the Tai the boy he loved so much and was saying awful things and even hurting innocent digimon this was not the Tai and Kari he knew. "Tai what happen to you, you have to stop this cant you see that your hurting lives and disrupting the natural balance stop this and come back home with us".

All Tai and Kari did was laugh in there face and Kari said "We already have a home and even if we didn't we would not live with such weak creatures lets go Tai I'm getting bored of looking at there faces". "Well then let's go". Then they saw a portal came out of nowhere and Tai and Kari going in. "Guys we got to stop them try to hit the portal before they go into it" Izzy said. Then Tai heard what they said and whispered something to Kari and they both shot out an orb of black energy from there hands and smoke covered them and had the time to go through the portal. "Tai no stop come back please"! Matt pleaded but it was no use the smoke cleared up and they were gone. "Why did we hesitate they would be back to normal if it wasn't for me" Matt said as he fell down on his knees. "It wasn't your fault Matt we'll be able to get them back to normal just you wait" Sora said with determination. He nodded and got back up they left and started to think up plans.

Tai and Kari were back at the castle and Tai was thinking _that boy looks like the one in my vision I wonder if he's the one that I keep thinking about._ His thoughts were interrupted by Kari giving him a hug and said "So do you want to have more fun now". Tai then said "I told you that the answer will always be yes so lets go" and up they went into there rooms.

You'll probably hate for cutting that scene short but fear not there will be continuations on that scene in the next chapter plz leave a review if it's still reading material and I'm still looking for princessRandi help me find her thank you and see you later


	8. The plan

So here's my new chapter and you know the drill read and review and thank you for all the comments

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

The digidestined were planning to attack the castle as soon as Gennai finds a portal there. All Yamato could think was how Tai change so much but what hurt the most to him was the fact he never told Tai he loved him. _Tai how could they do this to you, they had no right to take your humanity away mark my word I will bring you and Kari back even if it kills me._ Yamato was lost in thought when T.K came.

"Hey T.k what do want". "I'm just here to comfort you I know that you love Tai and I know you wanted tell him that but I know that you will have the opportunity to tell like I hopefully will with Kari". "Thanks you know that you sound very mature and I hope your right that I'll have a chance to tell him". "My pleasure it's getting dark we go home now". The gangs were at Izzy's house to formulate there plan.

At the castle…..

Tai and Kari were having dinner served by the Divermon. Since they now run the house they wanted the divermon either doing chores or making food for Tai and Kari. "At least these divermon are useful for something". "I agree on that Tai but we also need them to take over both worlds". "Of course we do but in the meantime they can't just sit around our castle so they do work until then". "Well I'm tired let's go to sleep Tai". "Alright lets but I know you really mean something else". Tai said with an evil smirk on his face and Kari just smiled. They went to there room until a divermon stop them in there tracks. "What do you want"? "Forgive me but there is a rumor that the digidestined are planning to evade the castle and take you back to there world". "Huh is that so well let them it's about time that these divermon are put to good use tell me do you know when they will try to enter". "No but they have to find a portal to enter our world and they have not found one yet so it will be sometime till they get here". "Now that's no fun for us to wait if they need a portal then we'll give them one in 2 days we'll open up a portal somewhere in the digital world and see if they go in". The divermon looked at him and just said "Very well I will tell them of your plans and be ready in 2 days". The divermon left and Tai and Kari went into there rooms.

"Why did you want them to come here there going to surrender soon enough Tai"? "I want to see if there really that powerful and we'll have the home advantage". "Is that all or you want to see somebody from there world" Kari said with a hint of jealousy. "Why Kari I don't want to see anybody in that pathetic group I only have eyes for you". "I don't believe it". "Oh you don't do you well I show that I have eyes only for you". Before Kari could say something Tai kissed Kari and followed her into bed. "Is that convincing enough for you"? "No I still need more prove that you really love me". He then kissed her neck and started to take her clothes off. Kari did the same and takes off his clothes. "Kari if you're ready to go all the way I am". Kari looked at Tai coco eyes brown and then said "No not yet I know you love me so let's take it one step at a time". "Ok I can't argue with you so I'll wait just for you". They lost all there clothing and started to kiss each other madly and Tai was inserting his tongue to Kari's mouth and she gladly agrees. They soon fell asleep in each other arms. But Tai knew in the back of his mind that he wanted to see that boy with blond hair again he thought of him as he slowly went to sleep.

There it is I hope it's good thank you for reviewing and here's a hint onto what will happen in the next chapter the portal is open and they went in that's it see you next time


	9. Preperation

Sorry for the delay I had a wicked case of writers block so this chapter may be short but hopefully the next one will be better so plz read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or there characters

It's been 2 days since Matt and the others saw with there own eyes the Tai and Kari were evil and now they were devising a plan to stop the divermon and get Tai and Kari back to normal. Then after all that planning Gennai told them that a portal open and lead straight to the dark ocean. "So are you sure that, that's where Tai and Kari are" Yamato said. "Yes they are there but I think that they open up a portal on there own to lure you in so when you go be on the lookout for anything suspicious". "Don't worry we'll be careful and we will get Tai and Kari back to normal". They were transported to the digital world and everyone including Sora was there to help stop Tai and Kari and get them back to normal. "So everyone knows the plan we try to sneak in and find Tai and Kari first and talk them into leaving and hopefully they'll agree and stop the divermon from destroying both worlds". Everyone agreed and was heading towards the location of the portal. Matt and Sora were very quiet and were not even facing each other. I'll tell you what happen between them.

Flashback……

"Hey Matt want to come over my mom is out so we'll all alone". "I don't know Sora I really don't feel like going to your house". "Oh well how about we go to your house your dad is probably not home either". Matt looks at his girlfriend and knew that this will be very difficult. "Sora there something I have to tell you and this is going to be very hard to say". "What do you mean Matt"? "I mean that I want to break up with you I'm sorry but I feel like I don't love you anymore". "So your just gonna break up with me like that and all you say is that your sorry, sorry doesn't cut it Matt". "I'm Sorry but that's how it is I got to go I'm meeting Tai and were going to the movies". "Who's the girl"? "What"? "I said who's the girl that you now love it's obvious you broke up with because you love another girl so who is it". "It's not a girl". "Like I'm supposed to believe that so what it's a guy"? "Probably but that's for me to know and for you to never find out". Sora looked at her ex-boyfriend with a puzzling look. "Whatever just don't call me anymore". "Find by me". And with that said they left and rarely talk in weeks.

End flashback

That breakup mad Matt realize that he will never love a women like he did for Tai. "So where this portal we have been looking for hours and my feet are starting to hurt". Mimi said and everyone just groaned. "Mimi we've only looked for 45 minutes and the portal is right there" Matt said. Everyone looked


	10. Battle at the castle

Sorry for the delay these writers block come and go but I'm back and this Chapter may be short depends on how I feel so on with the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my ideas well maybe not that either

Matt and the gang step out of the portal and saw the Dark Ocean._ This is maybe where Tai and Kari are hiding in between dimension _Matt thought. Everybody and there Digimon were keeping a closeeye for any traps or Divermon. "It sure is deserted like there waiting for us somewhere" Davis said

"Your right we should have seen at least a couple of Divermon could they have open a portal to there world so we could fall to there trap" Joe said

"I wouldn't count on it if they did then they would have Tai and Kari waiting on the other side so they could destroy us in an instant instead of us walking under there noses" Matt

"Do Divermon have noses?" Mimi said

"It's a figure of speech like I'm so hungry could eat a horse" Izzy said

"Why anyone would would want to eat a horse"

"No Mimi I meant that oh never mind"

"All right here we are at the castle so everyone knows what to do?" Matt said

Everyone nodded and they told there digimon to digivlove.

At the castle

Tai and Kari were telling the Divermon to be ready for the digidestined invasion.

"Today we are going to exterminate the digidestined and after they are gone no one we'll be in our way for total world conquest" Tai said and they all cheered and went to there post.

"So Tai how will we destroy those goody goody digdestined kids"

"Well I was thinking that we should get the Divermon to weaken them and we go and finish with a final blow"

"How evil so that's it I thought we go with kidnapping and torture a digidestined for information"

"Well that's a good plan but I want to get this over with and beside there not really a threat now but if we don't stop them they can find a way to stop us and make us lose our powers"

"Well aren't we the smart one you are so cute when you act like that it always turn me on"

"Oh am I well how bout if I do this"

Tai wrapped his arms around Kari and kissed her passionately. He soon slipped his tongue and she the same afterward and there they were making out in publics eye but no one would dare disturbed them or they will be killed. They stop making out to get a chance to breathe until they heard booming voices

"Wing blade"

"Horn buster"

"Hand of fate"

"Wolf claw"

"Vulcan's Hammer"

"Flower cannon"

"Tail hammer"

"Grand Horn"

"V-laser"

"Spiking strike"

"Well Kari it looks like there here should we greet them?"

"Nah let the Divermon exhaust them and we'll do your plan of finishing them off"

"Hah so you do agree with my plan then"

"Of course a queen must always agree with her king"

"Well then let's pick-up where we left off shall we"

They went on making out while the digdestined had there hands full with the divermon

"Don't give guys we have to save Kari and Tai" T.K said

"Your right T.K we can't give up on our friends we keep on fighting until Tai and Kari our back to normal" Matt said

But that was easier said than done almost half the digimon were exhaust and the divermon kept on coming.

"They must have open the portal to lure us in now were in trouble" Izzy said

"Come on don't give up look there falling back that's our chance to find Tai and Kari so we could"

"So you could what save us" before Matt finished his sentence he saw Tai and Kari right behind them

"And yes we did open a portal to lure you in and it seems your digimon are very exhausted so it will be easier to destroy"

"How can you say that Tai were your friends don't act like this come home with us so we could help you"

"Ha like we want your help Tai lets get rid of them once and for all" Kari said

"Yes lets together"

Tai and Kari both held there hands and a beam of black light surrounded them and were about to attack

"This ends now goodbye digdestined" said Tai

Then another light surrounded the digidestined

Yay first cliffhanger hope its good well that's it for this chapter plz read and review see you later


	11. Polls

So here's the poll I have no good ideas for the next chapters so you lucky reader help me make one and I will thank the readers with a hug well an imaginary hug so here are the option

Would you:

Make Matt and Tai together but Tai still evil

Make Tai and Kari back to good and stop the Divermon from taking over the world and be still a Taito and Takari

Or here you can make one your own and you sent it to me

There are the options please read and leave and idea review and I will see if it's good enough to post for the new chapter see you later


	12. Hysteria

Here's my new chapter it may be short but it will suffice. Thank you readers who reviewed for the polls I thank you and if you are writers then your stories will be the best but on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but the my idea

The battle was fierce and almost the digidestined digimon were losing there will to fight. _We have to keep fighting to stop these divermon from taking over both world and free Tai and Kari from them, _Matt kept thinking that and he was driven to success. Tai and Kari just laugh and laugh at the pitiful digidestined trying to fight them.

"Look at them Kari trying to stop us they don't know the power we harness soon they will but it will be to late let's go home I'm actually bored of seeing them die" Tai said.

"I agree let us go home and I have a special treat at home for you" Kari said smiling seductively and Tai did to (heads up it will be non graphic sex so it's not a lemon sorry keep on reading)

The battle kept going the digidestined were at there full power but was not enough to stop them. "All in favor of giving up raise your hand" Joe said.

"Are you crazy we can't give up Tai and Kari depends on us" Matt said. When he said that gennai pop out of nowhere and look like he had good news.

"Giving up already well I guess I'll have to tell you this information on stopping them later. "Wait what information?" Matt said

"There is a way to turn Tai and Kari back to normal see all you have to do is to find a book that's says _biblico magica _and destroy it that is the book that the divermon use to turn them evil but only a digimon can destroy so get two digimon to help you find it"

"All right Gatomon and Augomon will go with me to find the book which is where gennai" Matt said

"Well that's the problem it's in the castle somewhere so don't let Tai or Kari see you remember they don't know who you are except that you are the enemy Good Luck" With that gennai disappeared.

"You guys heard what gennai said tell the digimon cover us while me, Gatomon, and Augomon go to the castle to find this book"

The digimon did just that and the three went into the castle hopefully un-noticed. "Lets see wow there are a lot of rooms it could forever to check them all" Matt said with doubt in his mind

"But it's the only way to find the book and destroy so Tai and Kari could come back to us" Gatomon said

"Your right let's go find that book" Matt pointed out to the first place they will start looking it was a hallway with lots of rooms on the second floor of the castle

"All right I go to the right and you two go left and very quietly tell me if you find it got let's go" With that they search and search and Matt heard some voices so he peak in the room he heard the noise but saw something he thought was not possible.

_Is this my imagination getting the better of me or_ Matt's thoughts were interrupted when it was real what he saw was Tai and Kari having sex and really enjoying it "I told you that I had a special treat for you" Kari said between breath

"And it can't get any special than this" Tai said also between breaths

Matt used all his strength to not go in there and blow there cover so he went to the next room but all he could think about was them having sex then again his thought were interrupted but by Augomon and Gatomon saying they may have found it.

"What's wrong Tai am I not pleasing you" Kari Said

"Yes you are but it seems we have unwanted guess in our castle let's go welcome them we could always do this later" Tai said and with that they got dressed and went to find there visitors.

OOOk I was wrong about making it short but here it is and leave a review if you want to and I'll see you next time.


	13. No title

Here it is Sorry for delay now enjoy the chappie

Tai and Kari saw what Matt, Augomon, Gatomon were doing and were very pissed off. "What are you doing here give me one good reason why i should'nt kill you and your digimon" Tai Said

"Were your friends don't you remember us were trying to save you let us" Matt said in a desperation to calm them down. "Ha dont make us laugh we don't need human friends now get out before we change our mind of not killing you" Kari said. "No were not leaving without both of you so were not moving a single inch" Matt said. Tai and Kari just looked at him and just laugh at his bravery. "So that's your final decision well i guess i have no other choice" Tai Said.

Matt looked at him in confusion but he punched him so hard that he doubled over in pain."What are you doing Tai were friends" Matt said with difficulty breathing. " I just said i had no choice so were getting rid of the problem including those digimon" Tai Said. Kari then knocked out Augomon and Gatomon with such ease and all was left was Matt. "looks like you'll have fun with him Tai make Die slowly" Kari said. "Of course i will now i'll just tell him this one question". Tai picked Matt up and made him face him. "Well what is this question of yours" Matt said irritated.

"Why go through all this trouble to save us if you can't fight at all your digimon are useless and i'm and inch away of killing you Why?!" Matt looked at him and said the most obvious answer he could think of. "Because i love you Tai i always have and that is not going away even if you kill me". Tai dumbfounded and confuse threw Matt across the room close to the book they sought out to destroy. "Do you really think that saying that was going to save you well your wrong and now it's time to Die".

Matt had a last minute idea to stop this crazy-ness once and for all,he went close to the book and had to time this just right. Tai faced his hand to Matt and a black orb came out his hand. "Goodbye Matt". He shot out the orb but Matt ducked in time and it hit the book instead. Tai and Kari soon fell dizzy and collapsed on the ground. Matt hoped that when they wake Tai won't remember what he said to him he needed to tell the right way.

There it is hope it's good and see you later


	14. Conffession

This is My last Chapter i hope it's a good ending and read and review enjoy :3

Tai woked up in a dazed he could'nt remeber a thing but thoses DarkDivermon kinapping them. He vision was fuzzy but it got better and saw Matt. "Matt what are you doing here and where are we?" Tai question Matt. Matt just looked in relief and just said " I'll explain it on the way but let's for Kari to wake up". Tai looked at Matt and Said "How long were we gone Matt". Matt lookes down and said "A Week". Tai was in a dazed _a week _how could be Missing for so long and not have been noticed. "Tai the Divermon put some sort of spell on you and Kari and you could'nt remember us so we came here to the dark ocean to rescue you Both". " I put you in some sitiuation eh matt but why all this trouble for just two people you could just left us you know" Tai questioned Matt.

"Your really are clueless are'nt you Tai there something i've been meaning to tell for awhile but i was afraid what your reaction was". Tai was a little Dumbfounded but said "What Matt you could tell me anything go ahead". This was the moment that Matt was waiting for he gathered up his courage and faced Tai. " Tai i known you for a long time and the point is that i think i harbor feelings for you like i love you Tai and i understand if you hate me for it but i had to get this over with". Tai was actually stuned matt actually loved him and secretly he loved him too but how could he tell him.Then he had an idea that could worked he faced Matt and Pressed his lips into his own. Matt was overjoyed that he shared the same feelings and he deepen the kiss but was interuppted when he heard something. "Mmmm where are we Tai what are you Doing?" Tai and Matt were caught in the and the two teens were beet red. "Ugh Nothing we were just ugh ok you caught but don't tell anybody yet" Tai said bashfully.

"Hehe alright but we should get out of here before we talked about it" Kari Stated. "agreed let's get out of but first let's get augomon and Gatomon and then we could leave". Tai and Kari picked up augomon and Gatomon and hoped they forgave them but as soon as they were going to the exit they were stopped by two divermon. "Where do you think your going with our King and Queen" One of the divermon said. "Where going home and don't even think about stopping us" Tai said. "I'm afraid that is not an option you will be our King and Queen wether you want to or not". The Divermon were about to attack but Metalgarurumon stop them.

"Matt let's go we've defeated them it was'nt easy but we did" Matt, Tai, and Kari went on MetalGarurumon's back and he rode off with them. "We'll that's it is it we can't get them back anymore can we".

"sigh your right might as well give up tell them to retreat and that it's over. The Darkdivermon did what they were told and retreated back and the Digidestined were thrilled because that mean that Matt got Tai and Kari. They came back and were welcome with open arms. "We'll now that's over with I think me and Matt have something to say". Tai hinted to Matt that's if it's time and he nodded. "Well what's this anouncment about Tai" Mimi eagerly said. "Well were a couple" and Tai hugged Matt and everyone gasped. "Well it's about time good for you i know you two will both be happy" Mimi said smiling. Everyone soon gradually accepted that they were a couple including Sora. They Soon left and got back to there normal lives. Gatomon and Augomon were happy that there back to normal and were both happy that Tai and Kari got someone they love. After there confession T.K told Kari how he felt and she felt the same way.

They were also a couple and were very happy and so were Tai and Matt.

"Hey Matt want to go the movies later just the two of us" Tai said. "You know the answer is yes let's go later". They were happy and there Parents accepted them and let them be a couple.

THE END

That's it there it is it took so long so leave a review and i want to make another one but a oneshot if you want a Michi or a Taito leave a review see you later


End file.
